


My Vow to You

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble, Human/Hybrid Relationship, Hybrids, Hybrids have short lifespan, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Stepping into time-limited happiness is really a hard choice. But with Junhui, Hansol think that he may able to manage it.





	My Vow to You

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit angsty. About two people who get married despite knowing that their happiness are limited by time. In this universe, Hybrids have short lifespan. Check out ‘For the Rest of My Life’ to see a little bit into Hybrids life.

**_My Vow to You_ **

 

“Are you sure?” Hansol was asking him again that evening, a day after Junhui proposed to the younger.

Hansol's initial answer was yes with loving tears just like what Junhui had expected. Yet the next day, the weight of their future fell heavily on their shoulders -heavier on Hansol's.

Petting the soft lock of Hansol's brunette hair, the young man stared at the younger’s face. Junhui’s hand made a move to lightly touch the perked up pair of furry ears on Hansol's head. Stifling a chuckle when he saw the younger tried to not react with how ticklish his ears were, Junhui smiled adoringly when he spot Hansol's tail curled in the air. “Yes, Hansol. I'm pretty sure about it.”

Stopping his hand from petting Hansol, the human smiled when he saw his lover pouting up at him, both because of his petting and also Junhui’s answer on Hansol's question.

Pulling the younger close to him until he straddled him, Junhui wrapped his arms around the cat hybrid while hoping that he could do this for eternity. Yet he already knew that this wasn't what going to happen. There is no eternity, it was a limited time. A very short one.

 

“Hansol-ah, are you ready?” A soft loving voice of a woman comes from beside him, shaking Hansol out of his reverie as he stares at the hand bouquet in his hand.

Turning to his right, Hansol looks at the woman who has always been loving and supporting him from his birthday as if the young cat hybrid is her own son she gave birth too. Smiling at her, the hybrid nods and stands up to his full height.

With her eyes glazing with happiness, the woman gathers her tall boy into her embrace. “I'm so happy for you, Hansol-ah. I wish you a great future with Jun.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Hansol mewls a little, his ears flutters and so does his tail behind him. “Thank you.” He says, not able to find more words to relay his feeling to her. He wants to stay like that, curling against her comforting warmth, yet they have to go.

“Let's get you to your husband.” The woman says after pulling away, her hands reaches for the hybrid's cheeks and her fingers caressing the soft supple smooth skin.

Grinning, Hansol nods fervently before she offers her hand to him. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, Hansol grasps her hand and turns forward where Junhui is waiting for them in front of the door with broad smile. Once he is by Junhui’s side, the woman leaves the two to join into the room through other entrance.

Soon after that, music flows from behind the closed doors, and it gets louder as the staffs pull the double door open, showing them the ceremony held inside the white romantically decorated room.

“Let's go.” Junhui says and once again Hansol nods before they start walking into the room. He leads him up the aisle, looking up front with a big smile as they walks slowly toward the end of the stage where they will say their vow for each other.

 

I promise to you, that I will support your dreams and respect our differences.

_ I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. _

I will love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives.

_ I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. _

I promise to laugh with you in good time and struggle alongside you in bad times. 

_ I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, _

To learn with you and grow with you,

_..knowing that we do not complete but complement each other. _

..even as time and life change us both.

_ I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. _

What may come, I will always be there. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute.

_ As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep.  _

 

Hansol breaks into tears as soon as he finished saying his vow, and more tears flows heavily down his cheeks when he listens to Junhui conveying his vow to him in front of their families and relatives. Mix of emotions clenches around his heart and he does his best to keep the sobs to himself.

When Junhui kisses him, Hansol's hold on the other's shirt tightens as he revels in the delicate softness of their kiss. It is slow, tentative, adoring, yet at the same time so desperate and both not wanting to let go of each other.

 

_ I will love you until my last breath. _

And I will love you for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that we're on the 20th story of Wedding Stories series TuT  
> Thank you for reading this. I’m planning to make the backstory for this drabble, please tell me what you’re thinking about it before I work on it.
> 
> See you on the next story~~ Coming up next, SoonSol's wedding~ Who says that cats can't have wedding?


End file.
